Drawback
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Tudo o que restou de você passou a ser o que me compõe. Me deixe viver. - Severus Snape/Harry Potter - Drabbles
1. Te descobrindo

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio do Fest do PSF: **Fics ou drabbles que tenham TODAS as palavras abaixo:  
1 - compaixão  
2 - vingança  
3 - refúgio  
4 - beleza  
5 - aroma  
6 - livro  
7 - (uma fruta qualquer)  
8 - ferrado**  
**

**Ship:** Snape/Harry

**Capa:** por DarkAngel - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Tudo o que restou de você passou a ser o que me compõe. Me deixe viver.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** Tachel**  
**

**Finalização: **junho/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **8, vou postar um por dia, ok? ;)

**NA1: **Agradecimentos à twin pela capa e pelo título **  
**

**Drawback**

**1 - Te descobrindo**

Harry Potter olhou a parede à frente. Somente tijolos presos como se seu destino fosse permanecerem unidos. Eternamente.

Era uma pena que os homens não tivessem o mesmo destino. Que coisas tão simples os fossem simplesmente negadas.

Felicidade era algo tão efêmero.

Talvez _ele_ até tivesse sido, em algum momento, feliz.

Harry atirou a garrafa vazia contra a parede. Talvez felicidade fosse somente a magia usada contra dementadores.

Se _ele _precisara apenas da lembrança _dela_ para sobreviver, Harry poderia continuar. Tinha mais que aquilo.

Só precisava entender como converter tudo o que sentia novamente em raiva... Toda aquela repugnante _**compaixão**__._

**oOo**

**NA2: **Eu ia postar mais uma fic pinhão antes dessa, mas, atendendo pedido especial do Shade, Drawback veio primeiro. Beijos, moço.

**NA3: **Meus primeiros drabbles. XD

Espero que realmente curtam.

Beijos


	2. Questão de necessidade

**2 – Questão de necessidade**

Ele era repugnante. Merecia a morte. Ele havia errado mais de uma vez.

Errara ao tocá-la, ao virar as costas para ela, ao traí-la, ao matá-lo, ao protegê-lo.

Ao morrer.

Harry tomou mais um gole do gargalo e fechou os olhos. Ainda podia ver os olhos negros fitando-o, desesperado, até se apagarem.

Ele conseguira sua **vingança**.

Ele estava morto, com toda a sua traição, com toda a sua história. Com todo o seu amor.

Morto. Como Dumbledore. Como sua mãe.

Tomou mais um gole e uma lágrima correu solitária.

Será que no fim ele perderia a todos, independente de guerras?

**oOo**

**NA: **Segundo capítulo pra vcs, espero que as coisas estejam ficando mais claras... E espero reviews, pq preciso de feedback dessa fic, pelo amor!! U.u

Beijos, pessoas!


	3. Muito menos que uma casa

**3 – Muito menos que uma casa**

Tijolos. Apenas tijolos.

Aquele lugar fedia.

Era desprezível e sujo e escuro.

Como _ele_.

Harry mal saberia como conseguiu encontrar _ali_, no meio de tantas lembranças, de tantos passados. Mas sabia que o local era aquele. A casa onde seu Mestre de Poções crescera, tão perto do parquinho onde brincava com sua mãe.

O estoque de bebidas era provincial. Ele se sentia perdido naquele lugar.

Era a casa _dele_ – a casa que ele odiava, de onde ele fugia.

Ele, que sempre o protegeu.

E agora ali seria o _seu_ **refúgio**. Onde esconderia suas lágrimas e tudo mais do que sentia.

**oOo**

**NA: **Mais um! \o/

Obrigada ao Shade, à Malu e à Carine pelos comentários.

Espero mais XD

Beijos e até amanhã


	4. Espelho de almas

**4 – Espelho de almas**

Aquele lugar não tinha **beleza** alguma. Estava sujo, escuro e fétido.

Estava vazio.

Mas até ali, ele também estava.

Harry percorria os poucos cômodos da casa abandonada há décadas, tropeçando em móveis quebrados, arrastando poeira com os pés, pegando cacos de vidas do chão.

No quarto pequeno, ele viu uma foto.

_Ele_ e a menina brincavam no parque.

Ele também não era belo, mas seus olhos brilhavam, como os dela.

"Olhe para mim".

E viu nos olhos negros um amor que nunca pensara poder existir _nele_.

Sua dúvida era se esse amor era por ele. Ou pelos olhos da foto.

**oOo**

**NA: **Gente, aconteceu uma coisa estranha... Tipo, eu publiquei o cap 3 ontem, mas só recebi o aviso hj, quase 24h depois... E não chegou o alerta para as reviews o.o

Bem, espero que para vocês tenha chegado tudo certinho.

Beijos e me digam o que estão achando. ;)


	5. Um mundo que não é seu

**5 – Um mundo que não é seu**

O perfume dela se espalha pela casa. A casa _deles_.

Ela cheira a rosas. É clara e colorida. O branco da pele e o vermelho dos cabelos sufocam. Ela sorri, doce, e beija Harry como se sua vida dependesse daquele contato.

Ele é dela. Ela é a _vida_ dele. A vida que sobreviveu à guerra e que ele precisa reconstruir, retomar... viver.

E, em sua casa, entre as rosas, ele nunca pensou que sentiria falta do cheiro ácido de poções no fogo. O cheiro doce de mofo e poeira. O cheiro da casa _dele_.

Cheiro de morte. **Aroma** de abismo.

**oOo**

**NA: **Obrigada ao Shade, cuja review me lembrou que eu tinha que postar um capítulo hj, pois a vida ta caótica e eu tinha esquecido o.o

Beijos, galerinha.

Até amanhã


	6. Suas linhas

**6 – Suas linhas**

Harry correu os dedos pelas lombadas dos livros na estante que ficava de frente para a janela, que os banhava de dourado. Uma luz amena.

Ele não poderia ficar indo _lá_ o tempo todo. Tinha sua própria casa, sua própria família.

Sua própria história. Seus próprios pensamentos. Seus próprios sentimentos.

E seus olhos verdes. Como os _dela_.

E dúvidas que nenhum **livro** poderia responder.

Nem o do Príncipe. Pois não havia poção que tornasse ameno aquele sentimento que crescia cada vez que ele fechava os olhos e revia as lembranças e a forma de olhá-lo.

Sempre intenso. Mesmo no ódio.

**oOo**

**NA:** Desculpa a demora hoje, gente, mas é que o dia foi atribulado.

Beijos para todos.


	7. Te construindo

**7 – Te construindo**

Ginny estava preocupada. Assim como Ron e Mione. Eles não sabiam aonde ele ia. Onde ele sumia por tantas horas, e voltava cheirando pó, poções e bebida.

Eles não viam sua alma. Não conheciam sua casa. Não sabiam nada dele além de seus olhos.

Eles não sabiam o quão perturbador era olhar nos olhos de uma pessoa que já não existia. E admirá-la somente naquele momento.

Não sabiam o que é se sentir objeto de um amor que não existe mais.

Era como descobrir que Severo Snape gostava de **peras chilenas**, e querer dividi-las com uma foto antiga e amassada.

**oOo**

**NA: **Capítulo cedinho hj XD

Penúltimo, gente! Cara, acho que esse é o que eu mais gosto da série. O.o

E aí, curtiram?

Beijos e até amanhã ;)


	8. Virar as costas

**8 – Virar as costas**

- Estou grávida, Harry.

A notícia levou anos para chegar. Teria um filho. Um herdeiro que levaria o nome de seu pai adiante.

Alguém que pedia amor. Incondicional. Para a vida inteira.

E se ele tivesse que se dividir em dois amores, sua vida e sua morte, ele estaria **ferrado**.

Então ele iria. Focaria seu amor em um único ser. Vivente. Fora daquela casa.

E conseguiu por muito tempo.

Até a enfermeira colocar em seus braços o seu segundo filho. _De olhos verdes e cabelos negros_. Vivo, sem cicatrizes, promessas perdidas ou traições.

Um amor puro, como o _dele._ Severus.

**FIM**

**NA: **E esta é Drawback XD

Espero que tenham gostado. Um muito obrigada a todos que leram e um obrigada especial a todos que comentaram.

**Momento propaganda:**

Vou postar ainda amanhã a última fic escrita para o Fest do PSF, _Strike_, e acho que sábado já começo a postar outra long, _Sin_, que é minha atual paixão. Ambas Harry/Draco.

Espero ver vocês em breve.

Beijos

Agy


End file.
